


Contrast

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [43]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: A single focal point that always brings a shudder.





	Contrast

**Q…**

****There was a sharp contrast to the cold tile pressed against the front of my body and the slick wet warmth of the larger body pressed tightly against my back as the hot water is the shower cascades over both of them.  
  
I scrubbed and scrubbed until my skin was almost pink and raw trying to wash away three days of MI6 before it permanently became a part of my outer skin.  The warmth of the water running through my hair down my shoulder seemed to ease the tension in my computer hunch strained muscles.    
  
I was just about to turn the water off when a taller muscular body pressed against me taking in his hands both of mine pressing them to the shower wall above me.    
  
It was the brush of lips.  The teeth set against the curve of my neck muscles.  A single focal point that always brings a shudder.    
 **  
** **Alec..**.  
  
When I set Q down his legs are trembling.  I support his weight and leisurely run my hand over his flushed chest, belly, lower.  Tender touches over his sensitised skin, washing him clean.    
  
His head falls back against my shoulder, dark hair sleek as an otter's pelt.  He sighs deeply as my gentle fingers ghost over his balls and slide over the smooth skin of his arse, caring for this body he neglects so badly.  
  
"Missed you."  I murmur against his neck, over the reddened bruising I left in my desire to possess him.    
  
He is pliant and pretty in my arms.  Sated.  Relaxed. He hums contentedly when I kiss the bites on his shoulders and hold him close.    
  
The hot water is bliss, but exhaustion wins.  Whether it is the bowels of MI6 or the streets of some far off country, too long away is difficult to bear.  
  
"You too."


End file.
